Any Other Day!
by Cdeex
Summary: Gabriella 7 years later. What happens when the alarm goes off early. Troyella! Check out my other stories please. And review. Thanks


Any Other Day!

It was like any other day. The sun rose letting light in through the blinds. Birds bagan chriping, dogs started barking and the small murmur of the city bagan. All of this was droned out by the violent sound's of Gabriella Montez's alarm clock. She slammed her delicate hand onto it, while her head was half covered by the pillow. Causing it to fly off her bed side cabinet and onto the wooden floor a few metres away from her bed. Music was still blaring out of it. So she had no choice but to fling the covers back allowing a gasp of cold morning air to hit her bare legs. Placing her feet on the freezing floor, she ran quickly towards it, picked it up and turned of the offending noise.

Glancing at the bright numeral lights, she saw it was only 5:31 am. A whole hour before it was supposed to go off. She must off set it wrong the night before. Gabriella laid back down into her bed and closed her eyes and tried to think of something peaceful to send herslef back to sleep. But all she could hear where the sounds of the outside world. After ten minutes, nothing seemed to send her back to dreamland, so she once again threw back the sheet and slide out. This time wrapping her lilac dressing gown around her and padding lightly to her ensuite.

Standing at the sink, she looked in the mirror above it. Looking back at her was not the Gabriella Montez she had once known. The reflection was older by seven years, worn around the edges after years of studying and working in the scientific field. Her haid was messily curled where she only had time to clip it up in the mornings. No makeup. Gone where the days of caring. After all why care when there was no one to impress? Well, she decided, she was going today. Maybe it was a sign when her alarm clock went off early. So she jumped into her power jet shower and shower/conditioner her hair; Jumping out she dug through the drawers trying to find something from her old days. Finally at the bottom she found a few pieces of makeup including a clogged up mascara, crumbled eyeshadow and dried up lip gloss.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Dropping the objects in the waste bin on the way out of the bathroom she slowly walked across the room and into the hallway. Looking through the peephole Gabriella saw her very pretty young English next door neighbour Maddison stading on the other side. Opening the door quickly she said cautiously,

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Gabriella. Um..." Looking down at Gabriella with her towel wrapped round her. " Sorry to disturb you so early, but i was wondering if you has any spare milk going please. It's just that i've run out."

Gabriella thought for a moment, she couldn't remember the last time she had had milk in her apartment. "No, sorry. I..I just ran out myself," she lied, a tear appearing in her eye for some unknown reason.

"Oh. Nevermind." Maddison said shrugging her shoulders which made her blonde curls bounce slightly. Her made up face smiled politely. "Are you ok?"

"Yer..." Suddenly the flood gates opened and she began to sob uncontrollably, "No!"

"Gabriella. What's the matter?" The English girl pulled Gabriella into her tanned arms.

"Look at me, I'm a mess," Gabriella said through sobs. "And I actually wanted to do something with my look today. Then I realised, I don't have anything. No makeup, hair products, nice clothes. Nothing!" This last word came up in a high screech.

"Oh. Don't worry about that, we can fix it. Listen, Why don't i help you. You can borrow my products. We can fix it in no time.

Gabriella stopped crying, "You can't do that Aren't you going somewhere?" Looking down at her neighbours glamorous clothes.

Maddison followed her gaze. " What these? Oh no, I got up a few hours ago, i only got in from London a few days ago from a modelling job and am still on their timezone. I was bored so just started trying on my new outfits i bought. I'm going to wear it for brunch with a friend around 11 but until then i'm free; I'm going to be your 'Glam yourself up' godmother. Ok? And not only that but you can model the finished look for my portfolio. Hopefully your face will get me an A"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked puzzled.

"Well the teacher will be so mesmorised with your fantastic face on the page that he won't notice what writes on my report sheet.

Gabriella blushed, "Ok, if your ready, i'll go and get my stuff and then i'll bring it back her."

With that Maddison ran as quickly as she could in her designer heels back into her apartment, returning minutes laters with her arms full of beauty products and bags. An hour and an half later Maddison finally allowed Gabriella to look into a mirror. She was astounded buy what she saw. She was beautiful. Her hair shone brightly, looking heathier than it had done in years. Her make up was matched perfectly with her skin tone which was glowing after a facial. Maddison had also done her eyebrows, manicure and pedicure. She was amazed at how quick she had transformed.

Maddison had also leant her some of her clothes which fitted her snugly but still looked good. She was a whole new woman. Gabriella thanked her new British friend warmly as they both exited the building to go their separate ways for the day. Gabriella to work and Maddison on another of her shopping sprees where she said she would pick out some pieces of clothing and products that Gabriella would need to look this great everyday.

While walking the block to her job she saw a coffee shop which she had always wanted to go into but never has the time. It was a new start, she thought. So she opened the door and was hit by the smell of sweet coffee beans. Walking in she ordered a latte and sat down on the nearest soft sofa. Sitting there sipping her coffee and scanning the room she thought about her old life back in high school. With her friends and with her boyfriend.

All that had changed when she moved to New York for college. The other's had dispersed to other schools around the country. She missed them all terribly but this was her dream job. Most still talked by phone. All except for Troy. It was too hard. They broke contact a year and a half after going their separate ways but had heard he had moved to New York to follow his career in basketball. However she had never seen him. She missed him the most.

Gabriella looked around the coffee shop and stopped as she saw a pair of Blue eyes looking straight into her brown ones. As if by magic he had a appeared. Still as handsome as ever. She stood up and he walked briskly over to her.

Both smiled widely.

Both began talking.

Then stopped.

Nearly six years had passed but nothing had changed.

They loved each other. Both knew it.

It was as if fate, them meeting today. Gabriella feeling her best in ages.

And all because of an early alarm awakening!


End file.
